Ohio-class Submarine
Summary The Ohio class of nuclear-powered submarines is the sole class of ballistic missile submarines (SSBN) currently in service with the United States Navy. Fourteen of the eighteen boats are SSBNs, which, along with U.S. Air Force strategic bombers and intercontinental ballistic missiles, constitute the nuclear-deterrent triad of the U.S. The remaining four have been converted from their initial roles as SSBNs to cruise missile submarines (SSGNs). The Ohio-class boats, each displacing 18,750 tons submerged, are the third largest submarines in the world, behind the 48,000-ton Typhoon class and 24,000-ton Borei class of the Russian Navy. The Ohio class replaced the Benjamin Franklin- and Lafayette-class SSBNs. Description partially copied from Wikipedia. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C with Mark 48 torpedoes and Tomahawk missiles (conventional); At least High 7-C, possibly Low 7-B with Trident SLBM Name: Ohio-class submarine Origin: The Real World Age: 1981–present Classification: Nuclear submarine, Ballistic missile submarine Length: 170 meters (560 feet) Beam: 13 meters (42 feet) Draft: 10.8 meters (35.5 feet) Displacement: 16,764 tonnes (16,499 long tons) surfaced; 18,750 tonnes (18,450 long tons) submerged Pilot(s): 15 officers, 140 enlisted Needed Prerequisite for Use: Trained crew, fuel, ammunition In use by: United States Navy Powered by: One S8G PWR nuclear reactor, two geared turbines with 60,000 shp (45 MW) Fairbanks Morse auxiliary diesel; one 325 hp (242 kW) auxiliary motor; one shaft with seven-bladed screw Operational Timeframe: Practically limited only by food supplies Terrain: Ocean (surface and submerged with a test depth of 240 m) Material: Unknown. Likely hardened armor-grade steel. Attack Potency: Building level with Mark 48 torpedoes (0.29 ton explosives) and conventional Tomahawk missiles (up to 0.45 ton TNT), at least Large Town level, possibly Small City level+ with various Trident SLBM Speed: Normal Human travel speed (12 knots; 22 km/h; 14 mph; 6.2 m/s) when surfaced; at least Peak Human travel speed (20 knots; 37 km/h; 23 mph; 10.28 m/s) submerged, possibly faster Durability: At least Large Building level, at most Multi-City Block level in terms of total destruction (comprised of up to 16,764,000 kilograms of hardened armor-grade steel with likely a fragmentation energy of over 1.59 terajoules or 380 tons of TNT) Range: Estimated operational range of: 50 km (31 mi; 27 nmi) at 40 kn (74 km/h; 46 mph) or 40 kn (74 km/h; 46 mph) with Mark 48 torpedo; up to over 1300 km with Tomahawk missiles (conventional); over 7,400 km (4,000 nmi; 4,600 mi) with Trident I C4 SLBM; over 11,300 km (6,100 nmi; 7,000 mi) with Trident II D5 SLBM Weaknesses: Typical submarine weakness. Mainly designed to be deploying nuclear warheads instead of fighting other submarines and moving warships. Weaponry: *4× 21 inch (533 mm) Mark 48 torpedo tubes (Forward Compartment 4th level) Additional weaponry (General characteristics SSGN conversion): *22 tubes, each with 7 Tomahawk cruise missiles, totaling 154 Additional weaponry (General characteristics SSBN-734 and subsequent hulls upon construction, SSBN-730 to SSBN-733 since refueling): *24 × Trident I C4 SLBM with up to 8 MIRVed 100 kiloton TNT W76 nuclear warheads each Additional weaponry (General characteristics SSBN-734 and subsequent hulls upon construction, SSBN-730 to SSBN-733 since refueling): *24 × Trident II D5 SLBM with up to 12 MIRVed W76 or W88 (300–475 kiloton TNT) nuclear warheads each Note: Similar ships of about the same type and period generally have performance equivalent to this one. Category:Machines Category:Real World Category:Vehicles Category:Sea Vessels Category:Submarines Category:Variable Tier Category:Inanimate Objects Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7